Único y primer amor
by ImJustAnotherGleek
Summary: Una reunión entre familiares y amigos. Te preguntan ¿Quien fue tu primer amor?. La historia de aquel amor, de adolescente, aquella que pensaste alguna ves no seria para siempre y ahora te das cuenta que estabas equivocada.
1. Prólogo

Se que debería estar escribiendo el otro fic, pero no se preocupen, lo continuare.

Bueno aquí les dejo este fic el cual a muchos, tal vez, se les haga parecido, pues si algunas partes es de un libro se llama "Primer Amor" de Ivan T. Solo que mi historia no va a tener un final trágico y es "actualizado" se podría decir así. So, léanlo y me dicen que les parece.

* * *

Los personajes ni Glee me pertenece.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Los invitados se empezaron a ir poco a poco... Sonaron las doce y media. Quedando solo los dueños de la casa, y algunos amigos muy cercanos.

La anfitriona llamo a un criado y le ordeno que retirara los restos de la cena.

Se encontraban sentados en la sala.

-Quien fue su primer amor?- pregunto sentándose en una butaca y encendiendo un cigarrillo- Cada uno de nosotros debe referir la historia de su primer amor. Empiece usted, Santana.

Santana López, una mujer con un cuerpo excepcional, de origen latina, sus ojos chocolate. De carácter fuerte o así se hacia notar frente a los demás, pero en cuanto a su amor se trataba, era otra persona, detallista y romántica. Muy protectora, en algunas ocasiones trataba a la personas como una zorra, bien un termino feo, pero así le decían. Miro al señor que le había hecho la pregunta, suspiro y dirigio la mirada a los demas.

-Yo no tuve primer amor, porque empecé directamente por el segundo.

-Como es posible?

-La cosa es sencilla. Contaba apenas dieciséis años cuando, por primera vez, conocí a una lindísima muchacha- sonrió y vio a su mujer que se encontraba a su lado, esta le devolvió el gesto y entre lazo su mano- bueno no en realidad, la conocía desde mucho tiempo atrás, pero un día ya no la vi como a una amiga, no la vi como una niña, nunca mas. Aquel día que la vi como algo mas, como una mujer hermosa, ese día que la vi con amor, supe que era para mi. Siempre le contaba todo, y claro le conté sobre mi sexualidad, a ella no le importo, me dijo que aun seguiríamos siendo las mejores amigas, pues ella no era nadie para juzgarme y me quería tal y como era. Al ver que reaccionó así me enamoré aun mas, me dije: 'acaso no puede ser mas perfecta'. Sin embargo, la primera vez que me enamoré fue a los seis, de mi institutriz- su mujer la vio sorprendida, ella conocia la historia pues se conocian desde siempre y nunca hubieron secretos entre ellas, su sorpresa fue porque nunca creyo que la fuera a decir pues ella mismo se lo habia dicho que era una estupidez, algo tonto y que jamas lo diria- si bien, al verla asi, la trate y trate nuestra relacion como que si hubiera tenido una gran experiencia, pero la verdad no era asi, puesto que lo que teniamos no era algo 'normal'- dijo haciendo comillas y haciendo reir a los demas- somos dos mujeres, y nos amamos, pero eso la sociedad lo creia y sigue creyendo como una abominacion. Que dos personas del mismo sexo se amaran es lo peor que podria pasar. Pero tenia que ser fuerte, entonces me hice la ilusion de tener experiencia, en salir con alguien de mi mismo sexo.

-Pero dijiste que se contaban todos, por lo tanto ella debio saber que nunca antes saliste con una mujer- interrumpio su relato una voz femenina

-Cierto, pero hubo un tiempo en el que yo me fui de viaje, en ese tiempo yo habia caido en la realidad de que mi mejor amiga me gustaba y me estaba enamorando de ella.

-Asi que el viaje fue algo asi como tu coartada? - volvio a interrumpir la misma voz. La latina asintio.

-Exacto, asi que al hacerme esta ilusion me creia mas fuerte, y era mas fuerte pues al enterarse la gente de nuestra relacion, pasamos por muchas cosas. La discriminacion era tanta que hubo un momento en que pense que ya no podia, pense que seria mejor separarnos, ambas estabamos sufriendo y lo peor uno cuando ama a alguien no quiere ver sufrir a esa persona y yo no queria eso. Pense en terminar, pues en este mundo no habia lugar para nuestra relacion. Pero luego alguien me hizo caer en cuenta que no era asi, tenia gente que me apoyaba. Aun en mi cabeza tengo esos recuerdos, y espero que mi memoria nunca los borre, aunque muchos no son buenos, pero son parte de la vida y estos son los que me hicieron ser mas fuerte,y no me dejaron desvanecer. Porque siempre a la esquina de nuestra vida hay un problema mayor que el otro. Sin embargo, tengo mas momentos hermosos a lado de esta mujer- la volvio a ver- momentos inolvidables y tan perfectos- a muchos les empezaron a brotar una que otra lagrima, y mas a su mujer. La veia con admiracion, por eso siempre la amo y la ama. No podia pedir mas, estos años viviendo con ella habian sido lo mejor- No la cambiaria ni por todo el oro del mundo, mas bien haria lo que fuera para darle todo lo que quiera. Y aunque alla sido mi segundo amor...

-Imposible!- dijo el señor, exaltando a todos los presentes- ella es tu primero, pues el otro que tu crees que es el primero tan solo fue un amor platonico, no un verdadero amor.

-Entonces...- volteo hacia su mujer, tomo ambas manos con su mano izquierda y la otra la paso por su mejilla- Brittany Susan Pearce tu siempre fuistes y seras mi primer y unico amor- dijo para luego besar su labios. Todos sonreian y lloraban de la felicidad- Me encantan tus ojos- dijo con sus frentes pegadas, limpio una lagrima que rodaba por su mejilla- Son el cielo mismo. Adoro tus labios, tan dulces. Amo todo de ti, eres tan perfecta- volvio a besar sus labios.

-Te amo- dijo abrazandola.

-Entonces...- dijo el señor

-Quien fue su primer amor?- pregunto esta vez Santana hacia el señor

-Bueno, mi primer amor no tuvo nada de interesante. No me habia enamorado nunca cuando conoci a Elizabeth, mi mujer, y para nosotros las cosas se pasaron sauvemente. Los padres planearon el matrimonio, nosotros nos gustamos mutuamente pronto y extraordinariamente, y, por tanto, pasamos a poco al estado de casados. Mi relato es corto, pues asi fue nuestro matrimonio, termino tan rápido como empezó. Ella tuvo un accidente cuando se fue de viaje, en avión, teníamos diez años de casado. Parece mucho, pero ustedes me entenderán- dijo alternando su vista a cada una de las parejas que se encontraban y todos asintieron- cuando uno se enamora todo pasa tan rápido y parece que ha pasado tan poco. Nunca me volví a enamorar de nuevo, ahora como ven ustedes, estoy soltero y viejo- sonrió de lado- Dejando la tristeza a un lado... Y usted, Quinn, podría contarnos usted?

-Mi primer amor no fue, desde luego, de los corrientes- dijo Quinn Fabrey, una mujer de tez blanca, rubia, ojos verde. Una persona testaruda, le decían la reina del hielo, pues así era, fría con todos, menos con el amor de su vida, con la que era dulce, tierna y detallista.

-Ah!- dijo el señor- que bueno. Entonces digamos...

-Con gusto... O mejor, no; como no soy una gran oradora, mi relato seria breve, pero no quiero que sea así, mas bien quiero que sepan todo; por tanto, si ustedes me lo permiten, prefiero escribir un pequeño opúsculo y después leerselos.

Los presentes no querían en un principio, pero Quinn insistió en aquello y luego accedieron.

Quedaron en volverse a reunir en quince días.

Tal y como prometió, se reunieron una tarde en su casa. Todos se pusieron cómodos frente a la chimenea, pues era otoño y hacia algo de frío. A los niños los mandaron a jugar al parque con dos niñeras, para así poder estar como aquel día. Tranquilos.

Se sentó, esta vez ella, en la butaca, con un cuaderno. Aquel contenía el relato siguiente...

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado. Dejen sus RW por favor y gracias. _

_Nos vemos, hasta la proxima, nos leemos._


	2. I Parte

**Bueno aquí el siguiente capitulo de esta historia. Decidí actualizarla mas rápido porque veo que ha tenido muy buena acogida y espero que les guste :)**

* * *

**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

**I Parte...**

Tenía entonces dieciséis años. Era verano. Vivía en Lima Hight adyacent con mis padres y mi hermana mayor.

Faltaba un años para ingresar a la universidad, sabía que quería ir a Yale y por tanto no me preocupaba. Estudiaba poco, pero no tenia bajas notas.

Nadie limitaba mi libertad. Hacía mucho que mis padres habían perdido el poder sobre mí.

Mi madre me trataba bien, éramos como amigas; mi padre no se fijaba en mi casi nunca, más bien solo en mi hermana, siempre me decía que tenía que seguir sus pasos y que ella era su orgullo. Mi madre le decía que eso estaba mal, que a las dos debería tratarnos igual y sentir el mismo orgullo por ambas. Pero él desde que se entero que mis gustos eran por las mujeres, se empezó a alejar de mí y casi no me dirigía la palabra. A pesar de todo, no me importo mucho, me bastaba con el apoyo de mi mama.

Mi padre llevaba una vida de vicios; muy celoso y se encolerizaba frecuentemente, gracias a que nunca hacia lo que él quería. Una persona con una actitud fría, reservada y severa. Se había casado, de nuevo, con una mujer que tenía diez años menos que el. Mi madre, aun joven y sumamente atrayente; jamás había visto a alguien que pueda imponerse una calma más absoluta, cada que a mi padre llegaba a la casa todo enfurecido.

No olvidare nunca las primeras semanas de mi vida en aquel pueblo. El tiempo era hermoso, espléndido; era 10 de enero.

La mañana era fresca, como me gustaba, un ambiente tranquilo; llevaba conmigo algún libro, casi siempre. El alquimista, que abría pocas veces, había sido regalo de mi padre. Pero, la mayoría del tiempo, terminaba recitando en voz alta infinidad de poesías que sabía de memoria, sea de alguno de mis poetas favoritos o de los que a veces escribía o simplemente algo se me ocurría. Cada día despertaba con el corazón lleno de una tristeza dulce y romántica, esperando que algún día llegue ese amor, un único amor y aquel primero que me llene de ilusión. Mi fantasía se hallaba en incesante actividad, siempre conmigo revoloteando por todos lados, dándole así un poco de sentido y alegría a mi vida. No se va, siempre conmigo, como el sol, aunque se oculte por un tiempo siempre vuelve, y así todos los días.

Pasaba pensativa y muchas veces afligida, hasta llegar al punto de llorar. Pero entre esas lágrimas y tristeza, crecía en mi tan pronto, como una flor en primavera, como la luna al anochecer, una vida joven y atrevida.

Vi mi bicicleta y me embarque en ella. Me aleje lentamente, en principio, luego rápido Que alegremente silbaba el viento en mis oídos! Al poco tiempo me vi de regreso a mi casa. Regresar a esa realidad, en donde con solo dar un paso en aquel suelo, se siente la amargura que causa mi padre, en vez de sentir ese calor hogareño que uno siente al estar en casa, se sentía un frio; suspire profundo.

Recuerdo que en aquel tiempo la imagen de una mujer, el fantasma del amor, no se insinuaba aun en mi espíritu con destacados contornos; mas en todo cuanto pensaba y sentía, un gran presentimiento de algo nuevo me invadía.

Aquel presentimiento penetraba todo mi ser, cada respiro me llenaba de algo, que no podía descifrar como bueno y si en realidad era amor o simplemente un capricho de encontrarlo y mi mente jugaba con eso.

Nuestra casa se encontraba separada de las otras dos por una columna de arbustos. A lado izquierdo se encontraba una casa para niños huérfanos. Los observaba, habían unos diez niños desnutridos, flacos y de rostros demacrados, pobremente vestidos, saltando y jugando muy contentos a pesar de su condición.

Voltee hacia la derecha, hace poco esa casa había sido abandonada, los vecinos se habían mudado a NY. Me asome por los arbusto y vi algunos rostro dentro de la casa que se asomaban en la ventana.

Recuerdo que ese día, almorzando, era uno de esos días en que mi padre nos iba a visitar. Mi padre le dijo al mayordomo que le diera detalles sobre los nuevos vecinos.

-La familia llego de California- dijo sirviendo los platos- llegaron en unos autos lujosos

-Son gente acomodada- dijo con ironía, mi madre le lanzo una mirada fría.

Siguió dando detalles sobre ellos. Era una familia judía, que uno de los señores Berry era un abogado bien reconocido y el otro era un empresario; tienen dos hijos, una de dieciséis años Rachel y un niño de ocho años, Sebastián. Mi padre no había caído en cuenta en lo que decía, se encontraba distraído leyendo el periódico, le pidió que volviera a repetir lo antes dicho, y al oír sobre los señores Berry, dijo, muy sorprendido:

-Ah! Dos señores, dices?- el mayordomo asintió- y la madre?

-No lo sé- mi padre soltó un gran golpe

-Padre no debería importante nada de esa familia- dije interviniendo por primera vez.

-Claro que me importa...

-No, no es así- dije interrumpiéndolo y viéndolo fijamente- tú ya no vives aquí, así que no te debería de interesar que es lo que pasa por aquí

-El hecho de que no viva aquí, no quita que no me preocupe por ustedes.

-Claro y ahora si te importamos- dije con sarcasmo

-No me hables así- iba a contestar pero mi madre interrumpió

-Ya basta- dijo levantándose de la mesa- Nunca podemos tener un almuerzo decente cada que vienes- se dirigió a mi padre- y es cierto lo que dice Quinn- sonreí victoriosa- No debería de interesarte nada de lo que pase por aquí de ahora en adelante- se marcho.

De igual forma me levante de la mesa, vi como mi padre se ponía rojo de la ira que sentía, se levanto y se acercó al mayordomo y le dijo algo al oído y luego se marcho. Supuse que le dijo que averiguara que sucedía con la familia de alado.

En efecto, los Familia Berry era rica. La casa de alado, según había visto y me habían dicho, era esplendida, muy lujosa. Aparte de ser muy cara. Una casa de tres pisos, piscina, yacusi, y un sin número de cosas que habían adentro. La casa fue diseñada por uno de los mejores arquitectos del pueblo, si bien se decía que era reconocido por todo el mundo. La casa tenía un toque rustico pero a la vez moderno. Se podría decir una casa de ensueño.

_"Suerte la mía, que me toco vivir esta vida. Como desearía tener otra, mas sin embargo no puedo cambiarla_.- Pensaba.- _Cruel eres destino, te pido, ve a mi favor. No me tengas mas sufriendo si ya he pasado por mucho. Que acaso no te basta? __Déjame osar de mi camino, guíame a la felicidad. Si solo tristeza me das, mejor vete, prefiero la soledad. __Quiero tener una vida tranquila, llena de paz. Pero cada que la encuentro una guerra se desata. __Sé que el amor no es para mí, tal vez nunca lo encuentre. Pero si hay alguien, ahí afuera, llévame a ella. Prefiero perder la razón con esta, que hacerlo por el mal que me acecha."_

Así en esos tiempos me encontraba yo. En la desdicha. Sin saber que por fin, la mañana siguiente, el destino me daría la mano.

* * *

_ Espero hayan disfrutado. _

_y bueno que tal? les gusto? la continuo? dejen sus RW por favor._

_Gracias por leer y a los que dejan sus RW y a los que no tambien :)._

_no es que les exija pero si no tienen cuenta asi sea anonimo dejen sus RW eso me hace feliz y actualizo mas rapido._

_Con todo nos vemos hasta la proxima nos leemos :) besos._


	3. II Parte

****Actualizacionnnn! \O/ aquí les dejo este nuevo capitulo. si demore lo siento. en cuanto a la otra historia ya va en progreso, ademas para no dejarles tanto con la intriga en la otra historia haré actualización doble... peeeerrrrooooo la otra semana :D JAJAJAJA

* * *

*Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

**II**

Tal como el día anterior, y días pasados, andaba en el jardín con algún libro en mano. Caminaba de un lado a otro, era tanta mi concentración en aquel libro que no me había dado cuenta que alguien me observaba.

-Acaso no tienes algo más que hacer-

-Hola Santana, como estas?... Yo bien, gracias por preguntar- ironice, ella soltó una carcajada.

-Si, si- rodo los ojos- te parece dejar eso - señalo el libro- y acompañarme a recoger a mi primo al aeropuerto- Bufe y acepte, no tenía nada más que hacer esa tarde, normal, solo leer o escribir. Subimos a su auto.

-Que viene a hacer tu primo a Nueva York?- pregunte curiosa

-Porque está pensando estudiar por acá y quiere acostumbrarse al ambiente- dijo desganada.

-Que sucede?- pregunte al ver su ánimo.

-El es algo molesto

-Pero todos los primos son así, es algo normal que te moleste.

-No ese sentido de molestar- dijo ya aparcándose en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto- Vamos- bajo y camino hacia dentro. Suspire y seguí sus pasos. Era mi amiga y me preocupaba, no sabía cómo era su primo, pero ya muy pronto lo sabría.

Esperamos un rato, hasta que se escucho "viajeros de destino Lima, Ohio a Nueva York, salida puerta 406" . Sentí como Santana se tenso toda. Buscaba con la mirada a alguien que me diera señal que era primo de ella... Y ahí estaba un chico, de casi la misma edad que la nuestra. Vestido todo de negro, tenía un corte extraño... Acaso tenía un mohawk? Se acerco a nosotras con una gran sonrisa.

-hola, sexy- dijo dándole un beso cerca de los labios, Santana lo empujo... Qué clase de primos se saludan de esa forma?-No nos vas a presentar- dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-Quinn mucho gusto-le extendí la mano, él la tomo, la acerco a su rostro y la beso.

-Mucho gusto- dijo mirándome a los ojos aun sosteniendo mi mano- Soy Noah Puckerman pero puedes decirme Puck como todos.

-Puckerman?

-El es el hijastro de mi tía- intervino Santana- Nos vamos?- yo asentí. Ahora entendía un poco. "Pero, porque Santana no dice nada? Porque no le pone un alto? Osea es Santana" estas y más preguntas me hacia sin poder contestar alguna. Me era difícil creer que era algo así, un tanto frágil y débil, en la presencia de su "primo". Sin darme cuenta ya habíamos llegado a la casa de la Latina. Bajamos todas las cosas y lo único que hice, ni bien entramos a su casa, fue tomarla del brazo y subirla a la fuerza a su habitación.

-Que te sucede?- se le notaba que estaba enfadada, se sentó en el borde de la cama y se cruzo de brazos.

-Dime, que es lo que pasa con ese tal Puck?- pedí de manera calmada. Ella no respondió- Santana dímelo!- alce un poco la mas la voz, ella rodo los ojos- Porque casi te besa? Porque no le dijiste nada? Porque no respondes? - dije todo muy rápido

-Ya! Fabrey párale con el interrogatorio- dijo levantándose de la cama

-Pero respóndeme!- vi como su mirada estaba perdida.- Por favor, cuéntame, Que pasa?- Alzo la vista, estaba triste y desesperada, se notaba la lucha interna que tenia por no saber si contarme o no. Me le acerque un poco.

-Y-yo...- lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos, corrí rápidamente a abrazarla. Se desplomo en mis brazo, se veía tan frágil. Me desesperaba verla así. Lloro por varios minutos, yo no decía nada. Cuando sentí que su llanto empezaba a cesar fui por algo de agua.

-Toma- dije extendiéndole el vaso

-Gracias...- dijo con la voz ronca a causa del llanto.- yo..

-Cuando quieras puedes contarme- la interrumpí- por ahora no, tal vez mañana, en mi casa?

-Claro, bajamos? Mi madre puede preguntarse el porqué no estoy con mi primo- yo asentí.

Estuve un buen rato en su casa, no quería dejarla sola. Con que llegara su hermana me sentiría mejor. Sé que son inseparables, así Santana no estaría ni un momento a solas con Puck. Mire el reloj y vi que faltaba poco para la cena.

-Creo que ya me voy- dije a Santana

-Está bien, te paso a dejar- solo le sonreí- Mama voy acompañar a Quinn hasta su casa!- grito para que su mama la escuchara, la cual se encontraba en la cocina.

-Está bien Santanita, no tardes!- grito de igual forma. Yo reí por como la llamo su madre. La latina al darse cuento me dio un pequeño golpe en las costillas.

-Auch!- grite por el dolor- porque me pegaste Santanita?- dije en el mismo tono que su madre. Ella solo me miro, rodo los ojos y salió en dirección a su auto- Lo siento- dije en un susurro.

Regresamos a casa, Santana se despidió y regreso a la suya. Me dignaba a entrar, cuando oí voces, alcé la mirada pasando la valla que había entre mi casa y la de la derecha, me acerque un poco, quede paralizada. Antes mis ojos algo inigualable había. Espera, Que digo? Un verdadero espectáculo?... En que estoy pensando? Sacudí mi cabeza e hice caso omiso a mis pensamientos. Del otro lado, se encontraba una muchacha de mediana estatura, esbelta, con un vestido que llegaba a sus rodillas, blanco con pequeñas flores rojas y un pañuelo rojo en su cabeza con el cabello suelto. Junto a ella dos niños y supuse que eran sus hermanos. Se encontraba sumida jugando con ellos, corría detrás de ellos alcanzándolos y tomándolos por el brazo, delicadamente, tirándolos al césped, y haciéndole cosquillas. Había un no sé que de gracioso, alegre y amable. Como hubiera dado cualquier cosa por sentir el contacto de sus dedos sobre mi piel?... Que acabo de decir?

Quede embobada, todo lo olvide. Mis ojos devoraban aquella figura esbeltísima, aquellas manos tan bellas, el cabello castaño que caía tan graciosamente por sus hombros, aquellos ojos enormes de color chocolate, aquellas delicadas mejillas...

-Joven!- grito, de pronto, una voz junto a mi- no le parece que es de mala educación quedarse viendo de esa manera a una chica que no conoce?

Al otro lado de la valla se encontraba un hombre de cabello negro, de tez blanca, un poco bajo, pero en definitiva más alto que yo. Me miraba irónicamente. Entre tanto, vi detrás del hombre, la chica caminaba hacia nosotros, aun sonriendo por jugar con los niños, pude divisar mejor sus enormes ojos, y su sonrisa tan hermosa.

Me puse tan roja, temblaba, tome fuerzas y salí corriendo de ahí, escuche como aquella chica le preguntaba "Quien era ella? Que sucedió?" Y el señor solo reía. Me encerré en mi cuarto, me tire en la cama y me cubrí la cara con las manos. Mi corazón latía tan fuerte que jure se saldría del lugar donde pertenece. Me sentía tan avergonzada pero al mismo tiempo sentía una infinita alegría. Me sentía invadida por un sentimiento jamás conocido.

Cuando me sentí mejor, me lave, me arregle y baje a cenar.

Su rostro de mi mente no desaparecía, mi corazón latía tan rápido con el simple hecho de pensarla, de recordarla... Que está sucediendo? Porque...?

-Que sucede?- pregunto mi mama

-Porque? - dije alzando la mirada para verla

-Tu... Nada olvídalo, come rápido que se enfría- sentencio.

Luego caí en cuenta, que sin querer una sonrisa estúpida se había posado en mis labios. Termine de comer tranquila y volví a mi habitación.

* * *

Espero les halla gustado y hallan disfrutado este cap como yo al escribirlo.

y creo que merezco RW o no?

la continuo? haganmelo saber por un RW o si quieren siganmen en twitter: _MelaniEspinoza

hasta la proxima, nos leemos.

Besos.

**PD: Gracias a todos los que dejan RW eso me ayuda a continuar con esta historia.**


	4. III Parte

**Bueno aquí les dejo la actualización :) DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

**III**

"Cómo conseguiré tratarla?" Esta fue la primera pregunta que me hice a la mañana siguiente en cuanto me desperté. Antes de ir a desayunar me fui al jardín, pero sin aproximarme tanto. No vi a nadie. Luego del desayuno, volví a tomar el libro del día anterior, me senté en una silla que había en el pórtico y de vez en cuanto veía de lejos las ventanas... Tras los matorrales pude divisar una figura, y llena de espanto, me aleje de inmediato.

"Es que debo de encontrar una forma de acercarme a ella- pensaba mientras subía a mi habitación- conocerla... Pero cómo? Esto es lo importante".

Recorría mi habitación recordando aquel encuentro del día anterior, recordando con claridad la risa del señor y más aun su voz. Pero mientras pensaba y hacia todo tipo de planes, el destino ya había obrado en mi favor. Mi madre había recibido una pequeña canasta con todo tipo de galletas, chocolates, dulces, etc., de los nuevos vecinos y una carta. En esta, decía que nuestra familia estaba invitada a una cena. Extraño no? Cuando debería ser todo lo contrario, nosotros invitarlos a ellos, dándoles así una buena bienvenida y que se sientan a gusto. Mi madre gustosamente acepto.

Baje y encontré a mi madre sentada en el mueble más pequeño de la sala. Alzó su mirada, y me extendió aquel papel. Lo leí y sonreí.

-Judy- dije llamando su atención- que harás con Russell? - si así se llama mi padre, no me gusta llamarle padre, papá ni nada por el estilo porque hace mucho tiempo que para mí ya perdió ese título.

-Que sucede con tu padre?- pregunto de mala gana.

-pues la carta dice que invita a toda la familia y eso implica a Russel- mi madre suspiro

-no te preocupes, no le diré de la carta y luego le daremos una excusa a los señores Berry o simplemente le diremos la verdad- dijo tranquilamente

-Estás segura?

-Parecen buenas personas, porque desconfiar?- me escogí de hombros "Ella sabrá lo que hace" pensé. Me dignaba a regresar a mi habitación pero me vi interrumpida.

-Quinn, querida- dijo dulcemente Judy, voltee y le dirigí una mirada como diciendo que continuara- puedes ir a su casa y darles las gracias por el obsequio y que con mucho gusto mañana por la noche estaremos ahí.

-claro- dije con una enorme sonrisa. "Gracias destino" volví a pensar. Subí inmediatamente a mi habitación, cambie mi ropa por un vestido blanco que me quedaba hasta las rodillas, un cinturón negro y unos botines negros que hacían juego con el cinturón. Cabello suelto y un poco de maquillaje, algo ligero.

Mis más íntimos deseos fueron tan inesperadamente alcanzados, que me llene de una felicidad indescriptible y a la vez me quede totalmente aterrada; pero no deje que el miedo me invada y me dirigí a la casa de la familia Berry.

Toque el timbre, pasaron unos segundos la puerta se abrió, dando paso a un señor de mucha edad, canoso, con ojos porcinos, pequeños y ariscos, el rostro color sangre, la frente y las sienes surcadas por profundas arrugas, supuse que era el mayordomo. Llevaba un traje negro, muy bien vestido. Me observo y pregunto con voz gruesa:

-Que desea?- dijo amablemente

-Se encuentra en casa uno de los señores Berry?

-Quién es? - pregunto una voz detrás del señor. Era la misma voz del día anterior, se acerco a nosotros y se puso a un lado del viejo- Sebastián yo me encargo- dijo regalándole una sonrisa, el mayor asintió , dio vuelta y se metió en la casa- y tu eres...- dijo esperando a que conteste

-Quinn Fabrey- dije inmediatamente- soy de la casa de alado...

-Ohhh si claro, la familia Fabrey- dijo interrumpiéndome- Mucho gusto, Leroy Berry- dijo extendiéndome su mano, yo devolví el saludo- ahhh mejor dame un abrazo!- grito y sin dejar a que reaccionara me haló del brazo y me estrecho contra él. Segundos después me soltó- gustas pasar? A tomar algo?

-N-no se preocupe- dije algo nerviosa- solo vine porque mi mamá me envió para avisarles que aceptamos su invitación para cenar - dije rápidamente. Una parte de mi quería entrar y encontrarme con ella, pero luego me embargaba un miedo, pero... miedo?

-En serio vas a rechazar una invitación de alguien mayor a ti. Es de mala educación, lo sabías?- pregunto algo serio

-No me mal interprete- dije algo asustada

-Jajaja- rió y lo mire extrañada- es broma, pero insisto me gustaría que pasaras a tomar algo y me hables de ti.

-De mi?- el asintió Quiere que le hable de mi?

-Si

-Porque?- pregunte intrigada

-Si pasas te digo porque- dijo dando media vuelta y caminando dentro de la casa. Suspire, no tenía de otra.

Pase. La casa era realmente hermosa. Tenía un toque acogedor, tan familiar, pero a la vez parecía casa de algún famoso. Llegue a la sala, donde se encontraba sentado el señor de unos 48 años en una butaca.

-Siéntate por favor- dijo señalando uno de los muebles frente a él, tome asiento- Deseas algo de beber? Cola? Agua? Cerveza? Algún licor en especial?- mis ojos se abrieron de par en par- no te preocupes solo pregunto porque mi hija también toma- aun mas sorprendida- pero descuida no es alcohólicas bromeo. Trate de sonreír para esconder un poco mi nerviosismo- por favor no le digas que te dije eso.

-Descuide, de mi boca no saldrá nada- sentencie- por favor agua, nada mas

-segura?- le sonreí- muy bien, ya regreso- se levanto y vi como se perdía al entrar por una puerta que supuse era la cocina. Veía con cada detalle la casa, era realmente hermosa. Cuando escuche un carraspeo, inmediatamente me levanté y vi de donde provenía.

-Hija! - dijo el señor Berry entrando a la sala- cuando llegaste?- pregunto dejando la bandeja que traía en la mesita de centro. Se acerco a ella y la abrazó.

-Acabe de llegar, papi- dijo depositando un beso en la mejilla- Quien es ella?- preguntó volviendo su mirada hacia mi

-Soy Quinn- dije antes de que el respondiera. Camine hacia ella- mucho gusto- dije y le extendí mi mano.

-Es de la casa de alado, hija de nuestros vecinos- intervino el Sr. Berry- Los Fabrey

-Mucho gusto- dijo de igual manera, se acerco a mí, pero en vez de tomar mi mano, deposito un beso en mi mejilla. Sentí sus labios tan suaves y cálidos. Mi piel se erizo ante su contacto- Soy Rachel- me sonrió- Espera!- dijo viéndome detenidamente- yo te he visto- dijo y no pude hacer nada para ocultar el rubor de mis mejillas. Dios! Me sentía tan avergonzada- Tu eres la chica de ayer

-Si- dije bajando la mirada- lo siento, no quiero que tengan una imagen errónea de mi... Yo, bueno... Mmm...- empecé a balbucear- No sé qué decir

-Tranquila Quinn- dijo el Sr.- Vamos sentémonos y conversemos un rato- No dije nada y camine a sentarme en donde me encontraba hace unos pocos minutos- Entonces, cuántos años tienes?- pregunto. Alce la mirada Rachel estaba sentada junto a él, sentía su mirada tan penetrante.

-Dieciséis- dije con cierto titubeo.

-Menuda casualidad- me entrego un vaso que contenía... lo probé _"Acaso es alcohol? Pero le dije agua" _-Rachie también tiene tu misma edad- le entrego el vaso a Rachel- Pueden ser amigas- le faltaba saltar y gritar, tanta emoción tenía.

-Claro, porque no?- me alce de hombros, volví a tomar del vaso y la mire, ella me sonrió.

Seguimos conversando, disfrutando de esa charla tan amenamente. Reímos bastante. Y para que decir, la sonrisa de Rachel realmente me cautivó, su mirar un tanto coqueto pero a la vez llena de inocencia. O simplemente no sabe que puede llegar a ser tan... sensual? Y lo hace sin querer. Tal vez. Sin pensar me entere de muchas cosas, como que le gusta hacer, lo que le disgusta, comida favorita, que le gusta ver. Actividades que realiza normalmente. Sus pasatiempos.

-Eres mala!- dijo entre risas tratando de sonar seria pero no lo consiguió.

-Porque dices eso?- dije con dificultad por la risa

-Porque le mentiste- dijo mas como una afirmación que pregunta.

-No fue mi culpa, además tenía 8 años no sabía cómo actuar. Y él era muy FEO!- solté una carcajada.

-Por más feo que fuera no debiste haber hecho eso- dijo ya un poco más calmada. Le contaba acerca de cuando era niña yo estaba tranquila jugando con unos niños, amigos, y luego en un momento que no me fije otro niño se me acerco y me besó, yo no sabía qué hacer, él me dijo que yo le gustaba, me quede callada no sabía qué hacer. Pensé un rato y lo primero que se me vino a la mente le dije- Porque le dijiste que ya tenías novio, no era necesario. Se ha de haber sentido muy mal, pobre niño- dijo con un poco de tristeza fingida. El Sr. Berry simplemente reía por lo que decíamos.

-Ya, yo no sabía- seguía riendo- solo lo dije, entiéndeme era pequeña- dije haciendo pucheros.

-Si vas a ser mi amiga, te voy diciendo desde ya, que a mí siempre me gusta que me hablen con la verdad- dijo seria

-No te preocupes, a mí también me gusta y por tanto siempre digo la verdad- pensé un rato- ...o casi siempre- la mire, tenía el entrecejo fruncido y sonreí. Tocaron el timbre.

-Quien será?- se pregunto Rachel y al poco tiempo apareció Sebastián.

-Esto dejaron en la puerta- dijo el Sr. Mayor entrado a la sala. Traía consigo una canasta tapada por un pañuelo rojo- Para Rachel- dijo leyendo una nota, al parecer venia con la canasta. Se levanto y se acerco al señor. Tomo la canasta y lo descubrió.

-Aww pero que hermoso- decía mientras volteaba con lo que sea que estaba ahí adentro- Acaso no es un lindo cachorrito?

-Si muy lindo- dijo el Sr. Berry. Se acerco a ellos- Quien lo manda? - tomo la carta- Es Noah

-Noah?- pregunto Rachel a su padre y el asintió tendré que llamarlo y darle las gracias- dijo sonriente _"Quien es él? Y porque le manda regalos?"_

-Creo que ya es tarde- dije, mire a mi reloj- si es tarde, Judy se ha de preguntar dónde estoy- me levante- será mejor que me valla

-Si te dice algo me avisas para yo hablar con ella y así no te metes en problemas- dijo el hombre abrazándome- un gusto, de nuevo, fue una linda tarde

-Igualmente, gracias por la invitación

-No hay de que- me sonrió. Dios! Ese Sr. Irradiaba luz a donde sea que estuviera, solo pasaba sonriendo al igual que Rachel.

-Un gusto conocerte Rachel-

-Dime Rach, todos mis amigos y amigas me dicen así. Y tu ahora eres mi amiga o no?

-claro, porque no?... Al menos que tu no quieras ser mi amiga- dije con algo de tristeza

-No seas boba- dijo dándome un pequeño golpe en el brazo- Claro que quiero ser tu amiga- reímos y me abrazo- Siento si te golpee duro

-Realmente no lo sentí le sonreí y esta vez yo le di un beso en la mejilla- Me voy

-Te acompaño a la puerta- dijo Rachel.

-Nos vemos mañana Quinn

-Claro, gracias por lo de hoy Sr. Berry

-Dime Leroy, no me hagas sentir más viejo de lo que soy- Bromeo

-De acuerdo, le-Leroy. Nos vemos.

Me dirigí a mi casa, llegué y Judy solo pregunto porque demore. Pero no dijo nada más. Agradecí en mis adentros por eso. Subí a mi habitación, me sentía algo triste. Sentía ganas de llorar, ¿porque tenía celos? ¿Celos de aquel cachorro que va a tener toda su atención O celos por la persona que le envío el regalo?

* * *

_Que tal? les gusto? REWVIES!_

_en serio los necesito, me ayudan a continuar con la historia. Me hace feliz, es mi vida. *si algo dramatica*_

_Gracias por leer. :) 3_

_Les invito a leer mi otra historia : Te quiero solo a tí- si es que no la han leido. _

_Hasta la próxima, nos leemos. :*_


	5. VI Parte

**Aquí les dejo esta cap, espero lo disfruten y se que algunos quieren la actualización del otro fic pero NO!... este ya lo tenía casi terminado, por eso lo subo ahora :D**

* * *

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

**IV Parte**

Tal y como había prometido, mi madre paso a visitar a los Señores Berry, a los cuales agradó.

No estuve presente en la cena. Se podría decir que llegue algo tarde y mi madre me dijo que iría sola. Cuando regreso de la cena, aun me encontraba en la sala, viendo una película. Se sentó a lado mío, obligo a que apagara la televisión y le prestara atención. Me comento que la había pasado realmente increíble, hablaron de muchas cosas, que tenían una linda personalidad y una diferente forma de ver el mundo y a la sociedad. También me dijo que le agrado su hija, Rachel, y que tenían una extraña costumbre antes de comer, cantar. Amaban todo lo relacionado con teatros y obras. Broadway. También le había encantado la casa. En fin, había disfrutado mucho de esa velada.

Otro punto que me contó fue, que se sorprendió. Ella al llegar y ver quien le abría la puerta, no lo podía creer. El señor frente a sus ojos había sido su compañero de escuela. Fue una gran sorpresa, y más aun saber que ahora se encontraba casado con un señor y tenían una hermosa hija. Se sentía tan feliz por él, lo tenía todo.

Terminado de hablar esto, me dirigía a mi habitación cuando mi madre recordó, me dijo que los había invitado para un día de campo. Agradecí por esto, pasaría un día entero con ella. Sentí una felicidad infinita. En definitiva seria una linda noche.

Desperté gracias a los gritos de mi padre. Baje de inmediato.

-Como te atreves!- estaba furioso. Mi madre se encontraba tranquila sentada, tomando su café.

-Que sucede?- pregunté confundida entrando al comedor.

-TU!- apunto hacia mi Russell- Eres mi hija y no me avisaste que los vecinos nos habían invitado a una cena. Que habrán pensado ellos de nosotros?

-No pensaron nada- interrumpió Judy al momento que me disponía a contestar

-Como?- pregunto confundido

-Les conté todo- dijo tranquila

-Acaso estás loca?

-No lo estoy- contesto irritada- fue más fácil contarles la verdad, a tener que seguir con esta gran mentira de "La familia modelo-religiosa a seguir"

-Tenemos una reputación que cuidar- dijo con obviedad

-Reputación que cuidar?- dijo con ironía

-Saben qué? Ya estoy arto! Ustedes no agradecen lo que hago por ustedes...

-Perdón?- interrumpió mi madre- lo que haces por nosotras?- Russel asintió- JAJAJA- río sin ganas

-no te burles- le advirtió- no hay forma de hablar con ustedes... me largo- dijo y camino perdiéndose en el pasillo que va directo a la puerta de entrada- Y será la última vez que vean!- grito y sin más se escucho un fuerte portazo. Judy permaneció callada. Suspiro y quedó pensativa.

Yo, durante la conversación, me sentía poco a gusto. Sentía rabia, tristeza, decepción.

Después de comer me dirigí al jardín, pero esta vez, con ningún libro. Me había puesto la obligación de no aproximarme al jardín de los Señores Berry, pero una fuerza indescriptible e irresistible me arrastraba hacia allí, por algo, sin duda.

No había hecho más que acercarme al seto cuando distinguí a Rachel. Esta vez se hallaba sola, con un librito en mano, y caminaba lentamente por el jardín. No me vio.

Estuve por dejarla pasar, pero instantáneamente reflexioné y cambiando de parecer, tosí. Volteó, mas no se detuvo, y arreglándose con la mano un mechón que caía por su rostro, me miró, sonrió casi imperceptiblemente y volvió a fijar la mirada en el libro. Sonreí, permanecí ahí parada por un buen rato, luego mire a mi alrededor y me fui con el corazón oprimido.

"_Que suis-je pou elle?"_, pensé, sabe Dios por qué, en Francés. Al escuchar unos pasos conocidos volví y distinguí a mi rubia amiga, que venía en mi dirección con su andar ligero y tan infantil que la caracterizaba.

-QUINN!- grito efusivamente y literalmente lanzándose sobre mi

-Britt, puedes... soltarme o... si no moriré- dije entrecortadamente, me tenía tomada por el cuello.

-No mueras- dijo asustada

-tranquila- le sonreí y ella me sonrió de vuelta- como estas?

-Es esa la hija de los nuevos vecinos?- dijo mirando hacia la casa vecina, evitando totalmente mi pregunta.

-Si...has visto ha santana?- ella seguía aun con la vista en la morena.

-Tú la conoces?- volvió a preguntar como si no me escuchara.

-Si, la he visto y hemos hablado.

Brittany estuvo quieta un instante; luego se volvió de pronto, dirigiéndose al jardín de la casa vecina. Cuando estuvo próxima a Rachel, la saludó de la misma forma que había hecho conmigo. Rachel se sorprendió, se quedo quieta pero luego le correspondió el saludo, y dejó caes el libro. Vi como sonreía tan graciosamente. Después observé cómo conversaban, tan animadamente, como si se conocieran desde siempre. Se despidieron. Rachel seguía con la vista a Britt.

Ella iba siempre vestida de una forma muy... Sexy? Y a la vez sencilla. Su figura siempre me había impresionado, realmente tenía un buen cuerpo... Yo quería aproximarme a Rachel, pero ella no me miraba ya: había recogido su libro y se alejaba.

-De que hablaban?- pregunte cuando B ya se encontraba alado mío.

-De nada importante- sonrió divertida. Me dio un beso y la mejilla y se marchó- adiós- dijo antes de perderse en la calle dando pequeños saltos.

Durante toda la noche y la mañana siguiente me hallaba en un estado de abatimiento desconcertante. Recuerdo que intente terminar de leer "el kaidanoff"; pero las páginas del célebre libro pasaban maquinalmente en vano ante mis ojos. Releí diez veces seguidas la frase: "César se distinguió por su valor de guerrero", sin conseguir entender lo que leía. Luego tiré el libro.

Recordé que esa tarde tendríamos el día de campo con la Familia Berry, instantáneamente pensé en Rachel.

Antes de bajar arregle mi cabello y me puse algo ligero, unos jeans azul oscuro algo rotos y desgastados, una blusa negra, y zapatos converse negros.

-Lista?- pregunto Judy y yo asentí- si quieres puedes invitar a Santana- dijo entrando la cocina. No dude ni un segundo y ya me encontraba llamándola.

**S- Fabrey! Que son estas horas de llamar?!-** dijo con cierto enojo. Odiaba que la despertaran temprano.

**Q- Vamos a un día de campo, quieres ir?**

**S- No gracias, prefiero seguir durmiendo...-** rodé los ojos. Pensé un poco y luego una sonrisa se poso en mi rostro gracias a la idea que se me había ocurrido.

**Q- oh-** dije desanimada**- está bien, entonces solo estaré con Britt**

**S- Que? Porque no me dijiste que ella también va?!-** reí por su respuesta.

_-Disculpe usted, que interrumpa su relato mi queridísima Quinn- yo asentí y le hice una seña con la mano para que prosiguiera- hay algo que no entiendo..._

_-Dígame, que no entiende?_

_-Según lo que oigo, usted al decirle a Santana que iría Britt también, ella se emociona, porque...?_

_-Ya sé por dónde va usted- interrumpí. Dirigí una mirada rápida a la latina y ella asintió_

_-Le diré yo- contesto ella- Para cuando Rachel se cambio de casa, yo ya había regresado del viaje: del cual yo ya les hable. Por tanto yo ya había descubierto mis sentimiento por esta hermosa mujer- dijo mirando a Britt._

_-Oh, ahora entiendo perfectamente. Continúe por favor- dijo y volví mi vista al cuaderno._

**Q- Porque...**

**S- Llego en 10-** sentenció y colgó. Sonreí, ahora tenía q llamar a Britt.

1, 2, 3 tonos y descolgaron la llamada.

**B- Si?-** dijo una somnolienta brittany

**Q- Britt quieres ir a acampar?**

**B- Siiiiii! -** grito tan fuerte que tuve que alejar un poco el teléfono de mi oreja.

**Q- pues prepárate rápido que salimos en 20 minutos**

**B- Ok, ya nos vemos-** dijo y colgó la llamada.

Minutos después, Santana hacía presencia en mi casa. Llevaba unos jeans oscuros ajustados, una blusa azul, igual de ajustada, zapatos converse negros y su cabello recogido en una coleta.

-En serio va Britt?- pregunto emocionada

-No - dije seria, su rostro se desencajó- primero: Hola Quinn, como estas?... Muy bien gracias- dije con sarcasmo, ella frunció su entrecejo- Segundo - desvié mi vista detrás de ella y sonreí- ahí viene- dije señalando. Inmediatamente giró sobre sus pasos y la vio. Juré haber escuchado el ruido que provoco la mandíbula de Santana a tocar el suelo. Britt traía puesto un pequeño short: muy pequeño, dejaba ver sus piernas bien formadas... café oscuro. Una blusa de tiras blancas, unas sandalias y su cabello dorado caía por sus hombros.

-Hola Santy - dijo depositando un largo y sonoro beso en su mejilla, haciendo ruborizar a esta.

-Britt! – dijo mostrando sorpresa- no sabía que vendrías – dicho esto me miró como diciéndome "Cállate!" Pues estaba a punto de decir algo pero solo reí.

-Si, Quinn me llamo esta mañana- dijo B y me quede petrificada

-Si? – pregunto a brittany y ella asintió, volteo hacia mí se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja esperando una respuesta.

-Bueno iré ayudar a Judy – cambié rápido de tema – guarden sus cosas en mi camioneta y luego entran a la casa- terminé de decir y me dirigí inmediatamente a la casa.

Unos diez minutos después los Señores Berry llegaron, como era de esperarse, muy bien animados. Busqué con la mirada a Rachel pero no la encontré, eso me puso muy triste, quería saber más de ella, que mas de le gustaba hacer, y por sobre todo quería verla. Cada día aumentaba más aquel deseo. Miré otros segundos más a la puerta y nada, me resigne y subí a mi habitación por mi cámara.

-Quinn!- gritó Santana - Donde estas?!

-En mi habitación!- grite de igual forma para que me escuchara. Los pasos en la escalera no se hicieron esperar – ¿Que sucede? – pregunté una vez que sentí la puerta se abría.

-Ya nos vamos – dijo acostándose en la cama.

-Y no pudiste haberme gritado eso por las escaleras?

-No… tengo que hablar contigo

-¿Que sucede? – pregunte con el entrecejo fruncido y parándome frente a ella

-Le diré a Britt que me gusta – mis ojos se abrieron de par en par

-¿Estás segura? – asintió – Sabes que te voy a apoyar

-Lo sé y por eso te lo digo por si acaso me veas llorar y no quiera hablar… sabes cómo soy.

-Si, pero porque llorarías? – pregunte y me dirigió una mirada asesina

-Ash! Qué te parece si… si me rechaza, y me manda al carajo y nuestra amistad se termina, que haré? ¿reírme acaso?

-Tranquila ya entendí; pero porque piensas que te va a rechazar?

-No lo sé…

-Exacto! No lo sabes, puede que lo tome bien y que no te rechace, ella ya sabe que te gustan las chicas, debería de esperarse que gustaras de ella- dije con obviedad

-Fabrey, estamos hablando de Britt

-Ya, okey. Vamos antes de que se vayan sin nosotras.

-Está bien… gracias- no entendí ese gracias hasta más tarde.

Bajamos y ya todos nos esperaban subidos en el auto. Y ahí al vi tan hermosa como siempre, parada justo alado de mi auto. Llevaba puesto un vestido beige con un cinturón café en la cintura, su cabello suelto que caía tan majestuosamente por sus hombros y sandalias cafés haciendo juego con su cinturón.

-Quinn, Rachel ira contigo y las chicas en tu camioneta, ok?

-Claro, vamos suban- dije mirando a mis dos mejores amigas- Hola- me dirigí a Rachel, que como era de esperarse se encontraba con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola- respondió de igual forma pero añadiendo un beso en mi mejilla. Me ruborice, pero de inmediato baje la mirada.

-Vamos Fabrey!.- gritó Santana. Que oportuna fue.

Subimos a los carros. Yo conducía, obviamente, Santana iba de copiloto, Brittany y Rachel atrás. Ella iban riendo y molestando y hablando de muchas cosas, y por momentos britt salía con sus cosas que nadie entendía. A decir verdad también me reía con sus locuras, era inevitable. La veía por el retrovisor y me parecía una obra de arte verla sonreír, tan hermosa, tan natural. Luego veía a britt y entendía a Santana al decir que estaba tan enamorada de ella. En un momento a B le dio por escuchar música y fue la mejor idea que se hubiera ocurrido, pues justo que enciende la radio y sale "Make you feel my love" de Adele. Todas, bueno en realidad las tres, yo no cante pues tan solo me concentre en deleitarme con la hermosa voz que tiene Rachel. Quede totalmente idiotizada, su voz era como el cantar de los ángeles y sentí estar en el cielo. Hubiera querido que durara mas, que se hiciera eterno pero no, la canción no duraba mas de unos tres minutos.

El viaje que duro no se cuanto, pues solo pensaba en Rachel, llegó a su fin. Llegamos a una casa, en todo el centro del bosque, de dos pisos con una piscina en la parte trasera. El sol de aquella mañana brillaba mas de lo normal, estaba radiante. El viento que golpeaba mi rostro era tan refrescante y tan encantador, pues solo la veía a ella, como su cabello se movía sutilmente gracias a este. Estaba totalmente segura que sería una tarde estupenda. Una de las mejores que jamás olvidaría.

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado, dejen sus RW! Así sea anonimo :)_

_VAMOS! no les cuesta nada dejar uno :D si!? _

_Algún reclamo, opinión: negativa o positiva, sugerencia, anything. ACEPTO!_

_Les invito pasar a leer mi otro fic "Te quiero solo a ti"_

_Has la próxima nos leemos. xx_


	6. V Parte

Bueno aquí otro capitulo de esta historia. Espero actualizar la otra pronto.

Un agradecimiento a Tati4137, belubel95, Alexaty por sus comentarios, a ustedes les debo mi entusiasmo a continuar esta historia y tratar de actualizar lo mas pronto posible. Y tambien a los que no dejan sus RW y a TODOS por leer.

**Tati4137: **espero yo tambien no tener que volverlo a nombrar.

No les quito mas tiempo, espero que disfruten.

* * *

**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen :(**

* * *

**Parte V**

Descargamos todas las cosas y las dejamos en la casa. Los Señores Berry y Judy fueron a organizar todo en la cocina. Mientras nosotras pasábamos a unas de las habitaciones a dejar nuestras cosas. Era cierto que no nos quedaríamos, más bien regresaríamos esa misma tarde, pero era más cómodo estar así.

-Bien Rachel tu habitación es esta- señale la puerta que estaba justo de lado derecho. Estábamos en el segundo piso. Habían seis habitaciones: dos matrimoniales, dos individuales y las otras dos era para invitados. La primera que se encontraba a la derecha de las escaleras era una individual- cámbiate, lo más probable es que vallamos al lago

-Está bien, las veo en un rato?- pregunto ya dentro de la habitación.

-Claro- dije y seguimos. La siguiente pero del lado izquierdo era la de invitados que siempre la ocupaban Santana y Brittany- Me iré a mi habitación- dije a mis amigas

-No te demores Fabrey

-Claro madre, mejor trata de ocuparte de otras cosas- dije guiñándole el ojo a lo que ella me vio extrañada, sonreí y segui mi camino a mi habitación. Se encontraba justo al lado de ellas. Era una matrimonial, pues odiaba las camas pequeñas. Unos minutos más tarde y ya nos encontrábamos en dirección hacia el lago. Judy y uno de los Señores Berry decidieron ir a dar una vuelta por los alrededores, mientras que el otro señor se quedo preparando la comida.

Ni bien llegamos al lago Brittany salió corriendo y en el camino se iba quitando la ropa, yo sonreí divertida al igual que Rachel, mientras que Santana no desprendía su mirada del cuerpo de esta.

-Deja de babear- bromee

-Fabrey no estoy para tus bromas- dijo fastidiada- y tu también contrólate

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunte confundida

-Sabes perfectamente de que hablo- dijo dando una mirada rápida a Rachel- tiene unas increíbles piernas- dijo en un susurro

-Ya mejor anda metete con ella- dije empujándola, ella se rió. No lo pensó ni dos veces y ya estaba alado de ella, jugando y divirtiéndose.

Rachel y yo caminamos un poco mas hasta donde había una pequeña choza y unas sillas afuera de esta. Y esos cortos metros solo veía descaradamente sus piernas _"Santana tiene razón, son perfectas"_ pensé.

-Me ayudas a ponerme bloqueador?- pregunto algo ruborizada, sacándome de mis pensamientos. No me había dado cuenta que aun me encontraba parada frente a ella y viendo sin pudor alguno sus piernas.

-Claro- extendí mis manos y tome la crema. Se quitó la blusa que llevaba puesta y quedando así solo en traje de baño. No puede evitar dirigir mi mirada hacia sus pequeños pechos y luego a su abdomen. Tragué con dificultad tratando de controlarme. Se acomodó en la silla, haciéndose un poco hacia delante dejándome un espacio tras ella para acomodarme. Puse algo de crema en su espalda y delicadamente pasaba mis manos por esta, disfrutando y tratando se sentir toda su piel morena- Listo- dije luego de un rato.

-Gracias- tomo el frasco, me senté en la silla de alado mirando al frente evitando tener algún contacto con ella. Verla así realmente me hacía perder la cabeza- tú no te vas a poner bloqueador?

-No, prefiero broncearme- no volvimos a decir nada más. Tome mi ipod y me puse a escuchar música.

Luego de un rato brittany y Santana se acercaron a nosotras, a quienes no preste atención, y me arrepiento porque no pasaron mas de un minuto cuando sentí como me tiraban agua. Me quite los audífonos y oí como se burlaban de mi. Rápidamente me levante y ellas salieron corriendo, incluso Rachel que también fue participe del plan obviamente inventado por Santana. Estuvimos asi por un rato, yo queriéndome vengar pero termine aun peor. Metiéndome al agua con todo y ropa.

-Tengo hambre- dijo Santana saliendo del agua

-Yo también- dijo britt- me gruñe la panza- dijo dándose golpecitos en esta

-Entonces vamos a comer- dije saliendo también del agua, seguida de Rachel, pero esta rápido se me adelanto para hablar con britt. Creí desmayarme. Mientras habíamos estado jugando no me había percatado que esta ya se encontraba totalmente vestida con su traje de baño. Me quede congelada viendo sus perfectas piernas, luego a su trasero, me quede hipnotizada por el contoneo de sus caderas.

-Fabrey!- me regaño Santana. Dirigí mi vista rápidamente hacia ella y me encogí de hombros mientras que ella negaba con la cabeza.

Regresamos la casa y nos dirigimos a las habitaciones a cambiarnos. Luego de comer decidimos salir a dar una vuelta a los alrededores. Para mi suerte, esta vez Rachel si llevaba algo decente. Si no la hacía, juro que no sabría que hubiera hecho. Caminamos por varias horas, lleve mi cámara y tome algunas fotos, tanto al paisaje como a nosotras y unas mas de Rachel. Volvimos al lago justo para el atardecer, la vista era hermosa. Vi hacia mi derecha: Santana abrazaba por la espalda a Britt. Voltee mi vista hacia el otro lado y vi a Rachel, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Es hermoso- dijo con un hilo de voz

-Ya lo creo

-Nunca había visto una puesta de sol como esta- susurraba mientras trataba de evitar que mas lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos. Dirigí mi mirada a la puesta sol, suspire.

-si es maravillosa- me acerque a ella- hey no llores- dije tratando de limpiar algunas lagrimas que caían por sus cachetes, con mi pulgar.

-Es inevitable, es tan grande la felicidad… uno nunca sabe cuándo volverá a ver un atardecer como este- dijo viéndome directo a los ojos.

Quise entonces poder abrazarla… y besarla. Su ternura y lo tan adorable, sensible que es, hace que me derrita totalmente por dentro. Las capas de hielo que cubren mi corazón causado por la frialdad que hay en mi familia, se derrite totalmente dejándome tan expuesta ante ella, hasta hacer que cometa una locura. Pero como siempre el destino o se encarga de arruinar las cosas o de hacer lo mejor que te puedes imaginar, pero este no era mi caso, mi mala suerte me perseguía. Se escucho desde arriba, en el cielo, un gran estruendo: Rachel saltó a mis brazos por el susto que se había dado. Y pensé _"Gracias destino"_ pero rápido me arrepentí de ese pensamiento. Empezó a llover.

-Tenemos que buscar un refugio rápido- dijo Britt que era abrazada por Santana.

-Si vamos corriendo lo más rápido que podemos, llegaremos a la casa- dije. Tome a Rachel de la mano- Corran!- dije a Santana y Britt.

No nos tomó mas de cinco minutos y ya estábamos en la casa, todas empapadas.

-Hija, has llegado- dijo Hiriam, corriendo a abrazarla. Se notaba su preocupación- están todas empapadas, será mejor que suban a tomar un baño caliente o cogerán un fuerte resfrío.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Judy- encenderé la calefacción porque está haciendo algo de frío

-les preparare chocolate caliente- dijo Leroy

-Señor Berry- Interrumpi su camino hacia la cocina- Yo quiero café si no es mucha molestia

-Yo también- dijo Santana, le di un golpe en la costilla- si no es molestia

-JAJAJA claro chicas, no hay problema. Algo más?

-GALLETAS!- dijo Britt dando saltitos

-De chispas de chocolates?-

-SIII!- dijeron a la vez Rachel y Britt. El Señor entro a la cocina riendo y negando con la cabeza, mientras que cada una subía a su habitación a tomar una ducha caliente.

Después del baño, bajé a tomar mi taza de café. Realmente muy rico. Claro que se lo dije al señor Berry, quien se ruborizo ante mi comentario. Luego bajaron las demás. Gracias a la tormenta y a la hora decidimos quedarnos. Estuvimos en la sala, encendimos la chimenea, por un par de horas hablando y comiendo galletas. Los Señores Berry y Rachel decidieron cantar. Yo realmente lo disfrute, de nuevo me encontraba escuchando su voz tan hermosa y angelical que tiene.

-Me retiro- dijo Judy- ha sido un día increíble y muy agotador

-Yo también- dijo Hiriam – Buenas noches- se acerco a Rachel y deposito un beso en su frente- también anda a dormir- se acerco a su espeso y también le dio un beso, pero este en los labios

-Subo en un momento- le sonrío- veré algo de televisión

-También iré a mi habitación- dije

-Igual nosotras- dijeron Santana y Brittany. Subimos las tres juntas y cada quien a su habitación. Estaba por entrar a la mía cuando se me acerco Rachel corriendo, haciéndome asustar.

-Son las diez de la noche, te espero en mi habitación a las doce. Chau- dicho esto deposito un beso en mi mejilla y se metió rápidamente a su habitación, que no me dio tiempo para responderle. Que mas tocaba que esperar aquellas dos horas, que sabía se me harían una eternidad.

* * *

_¿Que tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿No?_

_En lo personal disfrute escribiéndolo, y espero que ustedes al leerlo._

_Por favor dejen sus RW, no importa si son comentario negativos, necesito sabes si voy bien y les gusta, eso me motiva a actualizar más rápido._

_Buenos, nos vemos hasta la próxima, nos lee_mos :D


End file.
